Tattered and Torn
by wickedlyinsane
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! thank you for all the encouragement. I made things move a littel slower hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*~ Before I begin, please note that I do not own any characters or anything in relation to Cowboy Bebop. I only wish I did ^-^;. Please also take into consideration that this is my first cowboy bebop fan fiction. Some of the characters personalities may alter meaning "not staying completely true to how the show portrayed them." But this is my fiction damnit! Enjoy *~*~*~

Faye's glimmering emerald eyes looked to her lover in shock. An awkward silence filled the room as her face continued to swell from the blow. "Gomen my Faye…." A rasp that seemed distant spoke, moving more towards her. Trying to touch her face, Faye pulled away quickly. Glaring in anger the lanky figure pointed towards the bathroom commanding her to clean up. Tears streaked down her pale, bruising face. Faye shut the bathroom door carefully, trying not to hear her baby's crying. Crumbling to the floor like a lifeless ragdoll, she began to sob. Vicious who was now sitting on the couch heart the two differing cries. Sighing impatiently he got up going to the nursery, avoiding the bathroom completely. Picking up Sakura Vicious proceeded to rock her in a chair, humming hoping she would quieten down. "shhh…hush little one." He said in his usual rasp. Faye stood on shaky legs in front of the mirror, looking at her new shining bruise. The cold cloth was a relief to the painful searing that she experienced. "Vicious you bastard…." She muttered under her breath, anger and hurt filling her eyes. Breaking her stance Faye went into the kitchen, feeling relief that Vicious was no longer in the living room… 'If you could call this living….' Reaching into the freezer she pulled out a pre-frozen ice pack, already knowing that this would occur many times after the first. Once Vicious got a taste of her fear, he couldn't quit. He was far too tempted to see the infamous Faye Valentine fear something other than getting killed. It brought a truly evil smile across his lips to see his love whimper in fear. A quite loud knock shook them both from their trances. This knock made Sakura cry once again. "Faye god damn it answer the fucking door!" she heard Vicious' voice echo through the hall. Hold the pack to her cheek she opened the door without checking to see who it was. Surprised, her eyes were met with mismatched brown ones belonging to a very attractive man, despite his unruly green hair of course. "Hello miss. I'm searching for a man named Vicious. Do you know anything about his whereabouts…" Faye's eyes widened. Luckily he had said this quietly enough so he didn't hear. "No I'm sorry I haven't seen him for months now, left to get groceries I guess heh.." The stranger let out an awkward laugh. "What happened to your face is you don't mind me asking?" The stranger gave an odd look, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, you don't want to know it's the silliest thing really….." Even with a beaten face, she had an odd beauty that captivated the stranger, compelling him to talk to her more. "And what might your name be stanger?" "My name's Spike… Hey listen while I'm here, you want to go out to lunch?" She looked back into his deep brown eyes, finding resistance not being an option. "I'd love to, let me go cover this nasty bruise first. I'll be right out…"

Okay my first fiction for cowboy bebop. Reviews good and bad are welcome…. Take votes to continue or discontinue too thanks!


	2. Tattered and torn pt.2

**** Please note… I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Okay, in regard to the reviews. Thank you! I'm not meaning to make it move so fast it's getting ready to be explained why it did in this little chapter Enjoy! 

^_^ Ack! I was writing pretty well then I went on to do something else… I got off track. Gomen! ***

Immedietly after accepting Faye then only began to wonder what consequences she might face. Biting her lower lip, she proceeded putting on her pale foundation thickly over the bruise still continuing to ask herself if this was something she could get away with. After all she was only doing this to spend time away from him right?

Curiousity had now gotten the better of Vicious. He had heard Faye singing along to one of her acient songs in the bathroom. Opening the door he peaked in without her notice. "Going somewhere my Faye?" Startled she turned off the player quickly, standing stright in front of Vicious. A twisted smile curled onto his lips as he waited for her answer. "I-I-I was g-going to pick up some lunch for us my dear Vicious." A nervous smile was then plastered onto her face. Cupping his hand under her chin, he tilted her face up, only giving a low laugh, if not a chuckle. "It doesn't seem to me like you'll be going anywhere today Faye, for the pantry's not empty, we have plenty of things that you could fix. I'm not hungry right now anyway. Now, go tell you visitor that you won't be joining them for lunch or something might accidently happen."

Fear struck Faye's heart. Nodding she obeyed going to the door opening it cautiously, surprising spike. Turning he asked if she was ready. Blushing slightly, she began to reply in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Spike, I can't today… Maybe some other time I'm sorry.." Raising an eyebrow in puzzlement Spike brushed this off saying that he might try to contact her. Without saying anything else Faye shut the door in his face walking over to the couch and flopping down. Laying down she slowly fell into a state of unconsciencness. 


End file.
